Episode 3662
Mikey Episode Number: 3662 Date: Wednesday, July 17, 1997 Sponsors: M, 12 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Thad Mumford 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Samantha sings The Alphabet Song while Grover dances. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melba spells her name and her brother's name on their robot, Meltro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Larry-Boy Theme Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Chundo, one of Wegman's dogs, drinks milk from a glass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo wrestles a brick blindfolded |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce the moose invites Toulouse LaGoose over for juice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Madeline Kahn sings, "Mmm...Madeline." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Buttons ride a rollercoaster "up and down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe sings "My Name Is Zoe." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat tries to open a can of cat food while his mistress is on the telephone Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Zerkel named Jake demonstrates -ake words. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sounds out the word FOOD, then eats it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Derek the Incredible (Rickey Carter) tries to lift a barbell off of Baby Bop's favorite blankie. But he fails because the barbell was too heavy for his muscles, until Baby Bop couldn't take it no more and lifts it up and out of the circus tent herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Moo Wave sing "Do-Op Hop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red and her friends sing and play "One and One (I'm the One that Won)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Kweskin sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster go to the disco, spell out the word dance, and get down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-yo elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit and a kid hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide